J House Vlogs
J House Vlogs is an American family channel who are from Kansas City, Missouri, but moved to the island of Puerto Rico in January 2019. They later moved back to Kansas City in July 2019. The channel focuses on vlogs with a family of 7 which consists of mom Kendra, dad Jeremy, and their children, Isaac, Elise, Caleb, Laura, and Janae. The Family (Name and Birthdate) *Jeremy Johnston (born ) *Kendra Johnston (nèe Niland) (born ) *Isaac Johnston (born ) *Elise Johnston (born ) *Caleb Johnston (born ) *Laura Johnston (born ) *Janae Johnston (born ) Personal Life Jeremy Johnston was born on October 18, 1982. He grew up in a blended family, little is known about his childhood. He later married Kendra Niland (now Johnston) on December 28, 2004. They were still in college when they were married. After marriage, they struggled in infertility, but Kendra later became pregnant in early 2006, but eventually started spotting and misscarried the baby. Lucky enough, in 2007, they became pregnant again, and gave birth the their first child Isaac, on June 29, 2008. It was announced in their try not to laugh video that Issac has a laughing disability. After Issac's birth, doctors told them they might have the same infertility struggles but they were lucky to have their second child Elise be born. Elise was born on January 20, 2010, and is 18 months younger than Issac. Elise has dyslexia. After Elise's birth, Jeremy and Kendra didn't have to use any infertility treatments, and gave birth to their third child Caleb on February 11, 2012. Caleb was diagnosed with Celiac Disease in May 2018. Jeremy and Kendra were wondering about having a fourth child, explaining why raising three children to lead them to deal with a lot of stress. Fortunately, the happily gave birth naturally to their fourth child Laura on January 25, 2014. On Laura's 2nd birthday, Jeremy explained in a video about dealing with their stress raising 3 children, but Laura has brought their family so much joy in the past 2 years. In July 2016, Kendra uploaded a video explaining their infertility story, and she stated that she was wondering if their family will be blessed with another child. Coincidentally, just one day after she stated the information, they found out they were pregnant again. Since the family started their YouTube channel about 8 months after Laura was born, their "Journey to Baby #5" was an extremely emotional pregnancy, knowing that they share information about her on Social Media. In November 2016, Kendra was having contractions and Jeremy rushed her to the hospital. Luckily their baby was not born prematurely. They gave birth to their fifth baby Janae on March 1, 2017. Just before Janae turned 2, she refused to eat, and she needed a feeding tube. In January of 2019, they moved to Puerto Rico to give their kids a better experience. It was an emotional day for the J House when they had to say goodbye to their Kansas City house, but were excited to make new friends and have a new experience. In July 2019, they moved back into their Kansas City house, they were planning this because they put their Kansas City house as a rental house. In their video "FLYING HOME" Kendra stated they will be moving back to Puerto Rico in the future, just not in the same house. When they lived in Puerto Rico, Janae no longer needed a feeding tube, because she is now eating correctly. Trivia *The family's surname is Johnston, which was mentioned for the first time in a vlog "Last Name REVEAL" on December 25, 2017. *One of the Family's friends is the Ballinger Family. *Elise has dyslexia. *Their outro catchphrase is "Goodnight, J House out." Sometimes, which is said by either Kendra or Jeremy or one of their kids. Otherwise, there will be the outro recorded by one of the kids' voice. *Jeremy was an attorney before making YouTube his full-time job. *At age 6, Caleb was diagnosed with Celiac Disease. *On May 19, 2016, Jeremy revealed that his grandmother passed away from cancer. *On November 3, 2019, the channel had announced that a younger-skewing spin-off channel titled J House Jr. was going to be launched, but had to be shelved indefinitely due to YouTube's new policy involving kids' content creators. *Jeremy was a lawyer, with his brother Brent. 'This page was made on August 11, 2017 by Anne Yen ' Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views